Midnight Stars
by Audriana.L.E
Summary: When a silver she-cat shows up on Thunderclan territory, Fireheart knows he knows her from somewhere. But where? The answer seems impossible. Sent to reverse her fate, the young she-cat lives out her life, discovering things she never experienced before.


Midnight Stars

I'm new to the Warriors category, so I'm not sure if this has been done or not. I'm sorry if it has!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

* * *

Prolouge

Trotting beside the river, I followed the patrol. I stayed close to Fireheart, Bluestar,and Mousefur, hoping I wouldn't get lost in the fog. Next to me, the shimmering water swirled. I giggled at my distorted reflection. Reflections were strange things. What if the reflection was real, and we were fake? What if we were the reflections?

"Pay attention. What if another clan was attacking?" my friend Fireheart scolded. I flicked my tail, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I apologized. He really was right, and we were on border patrol.

"You've always been really spacey," Fireheart laughed.

"I just stop to think!" I exclaimed. I crouched down, about to pounce on Fireheart when Mousefur's head suddenly shot up.

"Does anyone else smell that?" the brown she-cat asked. I lifted my head and inhaled. Now that I was paying attention, I did smell something unusual.

"Riverclan!" Fireheart hissed in annoyance, his bright orange ears lied back, mouth in a grimace. "What are they doing on our territory?" We followed the scent through the mist and soon enough I could see the outline of a few cats. Thankfully, the sun was beginning to shine through the mist, and the gray fog was starting to fade. Five Riverclan cats were laying on Sunningrocks, where the sun was penetrating the mist just enough to make it comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Bluestar hissed. Only one of the Riverclan warriors looked up.

"Enjoying Riverclan territory," a dark brown-gray cat answered.

"What are you talking about? Sunningrocks are Thunderclan territory!" Mousefur spat, anger burning in the she-cat's eyes.

"Not anymore." In a split second, the fight broke out, five against four. I was surrounded by attacking, screeching, fighting. Cats fighting for what they believed was theirs. I was knocked off my feet by a light gray she-cat. I leaped on her, teeth and claws bared. I could see the menacing gleam in her eyes as she dodged my attack and scratched my cheek. I felt the searing pain, and felt the small bit of blood trickle down my face. I leaped onto her back, holding onto her scruff with my teeth. The she-cat screeched and tried to shake me off, but I only bit harder. I raked my claws down her chest and she shrieked. The light orange female went to slam me into the ground, but I rolled off just in time. I saw her wince in pain as her head hit the ground.

I lunged at her one last time, just to say, "Hey, this is Thunderclan territory, stay off!" and she ran back to the river but not before my claws snagged her leg, making a gash from her body to her ankle.

"Go back to camp and get help!" Fireheart said as he raced by me. I took a swift glance toward the river, where more Riverclan cats were swimming across to help their clan mates. Then I saw Mousefur run to the forest, a look of determination on her face.

"Mousefur's got-" I was cut off as a dark brown tabby tom ran past me to get to Fireheart. He pounced and they tumbled around for a moment or two, until the dark furred warrior pinned Fireheart to the ground, about to deliver the death blow. It all took a few seconds. I knew if no one helped Fireheart, my friend would be dead in a few moments. I barreled into the Riverclan cat, sending him sprawled into the dirt. I reckonized the cat as he got to his feet, anger and hatred in his eyes. It was Darkclaw. He was the cat who had found me when I was wandering around, looking for Thunderclan. I expected him to at least tell me where it was, just to get me off of their territory. But no, instead he chased me off, almost killing me for no reason. I looked helplessly at Fireheart, but he was already battling with a black she-cat.

"You again," Darkclaw snarled, revealing sharp teeth. I narrowed my eyes. I feinted for his paws, and as he jumped, I attacked his chest instead, and we rolled head over tail closer toward the forest. Near Sunningrocks, the sun had penetrated the mist enough to fight well, but the mist was still floating heavily at the bottom of the forest, making it hard to attack Darkclaw. I looked around nervously, straining my eyes. Out of no where, he attacked, scrathing my foreleg and sending waves of pain. I yelped a little, but my pain was soon replaced with a new emotion: fury. My eyes glinted as I struck at him, scratching the warrior from his cheek to his paw. He screeched and nearly dodged his swipe. I stumbled backwards, loosing my footing and Darkclaw pinned me down, his heavy paws squeazing the air out of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw more Thunderclan cats driving back Riverclan, but Darkclaw didn't seem to notice.

"You think your clan has won this fight?" he growled so only I could hear him. I tried to call out to my clanmates, but I could hardly breath, let alone talk. Darkclaw's paws lifted slightly, so I could answer.

"Why...do...you hate...me so much?" I gasped, the words draining energy from my body. Darkclaw only answered with two words. Two words that helped fit things into place. Two words that made me forget what was happening, that brought me back, under a bush, curled against a warm belly. A safe place. But those two words couldn't save me. By now, nothing could.

"Your mother."

I watched the world go by as if in slow motion. Darkclaw sliced my throat, his eyes glinting evilly. I felt my life's blood ebbing away, the world seeming unreal. Bluestar chasing off Darkclaw, and sitting by my side. She bent over me, sadness in her eyes. She had cared for me. Taken me in when most cats wouldn't. Knowing my mother had only been scared, and done no wrong at all.

"You had so much more to live," she said quietly. "So many warriors lost, and you joining them. You were a good cat, no matter waht anyone tells you. No matter how much trouble you set up, or pranks you played, the trouble you've gotten other cats in."

_It's all my mother's fault. Starclan was angry with her, and now I'm paying for it. Her only kit. _

"Your mother's mistake is not your fault, nor can any cat say it was," my leader whispered, as if reading my mind. "You deserved better. I will give you your warrior name before you go, and may Starclan see your past the way I see it." Then the world went dark and I lived no more.

* * *

Night buzzed around me. Cold moon beams shined down on me, making my silver pelt glow brighter than normally. Warm wind blew past, ruffling the tall grass of the field I sat in. Somewhere off in the distance, an owl hooted from its perch in the forest.

Staring at the moon, I heard a light padding noise come from behind me. I didn't have to look who it was. I knew, and I was nervous.

"Hello, Bluestar," I said steadily, never taking my gaze off of the moon, the stars, and the night sky. I couldn't let her see the fear in my eyes. This could be the last time I ever saw her, and the thought frightened me. "Has the decision been made?"

"It has been finalized."

"Oh."

I took a swift glance at her, before returning my gaze at the sky. She was looking at me, concerned like my mother would. She was so strong, so calm. No wonder she had been a Thunderclan leader. I owed her so much. She was one of the few cats I fully respected. She was one of the few cats that respected _me_.

"They're giving you a second chance. A chance to prove yourself that you belong here in Starclan."

"How much time do I have before I have to leave?" As if answering my question, the ground began to rumble and shake. I yelped and looked at Bluestar. It was only affecting me. The field and forest around me was as normal as it ever was, and Bluestar only sat there, staring at me with steady eyes.

"Bluestar!" I screeched as the ground began to tilt. This wasn't good, Starclan had changed their decision, I was going to... No, it was my second chance. They wouldn't make a change without Bluestar, and Bluestar wouldn't lie to me.

"Help them! Guide our clan! Do nothing that Starclan would find bad!" she called quickly, standing up. I grasped onto the steep slope. I only had a few short moment before I was completely upside down.

"Goodbye." A single farewell to the cat who took me in and believed in me. I felt my claws rip painfully as I plummeted back to life...

* * *

**So, tell me how you liked the prolouge. Please comment! I need to know if you liked something or didn't like something! Thanks!-Dwia**


End file.
